ygotddsfandomcom-20200215-history
Turn 4: Time of the Dragons
Yu-Gi-Oh! Infinity Hunter ARC 1 “Rising Star.” Turn 4 “Time of the Dragons.” “Jasmond Davids has beaten another contender in the gauntlet duel for the crown in the regional tournament in Texas,” the reporter inside the huge arena in Texas told the public through the TV. “Who can stop the marvelous duelist that? Her next TV appearance and official tournament duel will be against Gillian O’Hare, famous duelist in Chicago who has been beaten by Blake Connoly.” “Boring,” Blake turned off the TV with the remote as his mother came walking into the room. He was sitting on the comfortable couch. “So who won that gauntlet duel? That Jasmond Davids or that unknown duelist from a small town near Texas?” his mom asked Blake as Blake stepped away from the couch. “Well, mom, Jasmond won, but you never cared about these gauntlet duels since dad died,” Blake questioned his mother`s motives to ask such a thing. He smirked as his mom used to go to the duels of his father when he was young. He used to stay home. Man, that was about 12 years ago. Blake remembered how his father died two months after his 6th birthday. He disappeared in the week after Blake turned six. “Well, I do now, since my son is becoming famous in the Pro Circuit,” his mom kissed him on the head before turning around to walk out of the room again. However her attention was caught by an emergency broadcast on the TV. “We interrupt the gauntlet duel of Jasmond Davids for the strangest occurrence in Chicago as in one of the outer neighborhoods near the Aurora Stadium a silvery orb has appeared in the sky, radiating bright white light. Authorities have yet to confirm whether it is a weapon or releases toxic gasses or even radioactivity.” The female reporter on scene points to a silver object in the sky, hovering above the trees, releasing small waves of white light. “Authorities are unsure how to react on this event, however they ask people who have been at the scene to come forward with any information regarding the event.” “Wonder if they have any idea who might have done it,” Blake looked at the silvery sphere as the female reporter pointed to the sphere again. “We have visual evidence of people being there at the time the orb appeared on the field. The pictures are vague, but if anyone has any idea, please contact the nearest police outpost. Until then the area, this park, is sealed off and forbidden for anyone without the proper clearance,” the reporter nodded her head as she spoke once more in the microphone. “This is Jenna Stewart, reporting from downtown Chicago.” “You see, they will find the people responsible in no time,” Blake turned the TV off and looked outside, seeing it getting dark outside. He looked at his digital watch, seeing it was 11 PM, time for him to go to sleep as he had to get up early next morning. After all he had to work as well. As he walked upstairs, through the windows at his house he could see the silvery light at the horizon. The sky was getting darker and darker, but the silvery light gave an odd shining over the houses and buildings around the park. Blake could almost feel the air vibrating inside his house. What was that orb? And why, of all places, did it appear here? He decided it was not worth it to bother about it too much and go to sleep, after all it was time to work tomorrow. ------------------------------- Next day as Blake drives on his black Duel Runner, a second Duel Runner pulls up. It is a purple one, which indicates to him that Grace is on it. Even though she did not pass her test duel, by losing against Justin, she succeeded in getting her Runner License. Now since Justin had the ticket to the Duel Examination, that would take place today, Grace had to do with an eventual call if one of the other people would pass their test duel. “Where are you going?” Grace asked Blake, riding next to him. “I have to deliver this package to Weed and Wealth, a local store in the center of this city,” Blake smiled and slowed down a little, so they could talk. There was not much traffic on the lanes anyway. “You know who is going to duel Justin in his Duel Examination?” Grace wanted to know of Blake and Blake nodded. “Yeah, Lance said he would be the one taking on Justin. At least we have a chance Justin may lose now,” Blake smirked and he saw the lane having a split where he needed to go to the right in order to get to the destination he had to go to. “Listen, I need to go to the right here.” “I don’t. I have to get home,” Grace tells Blake and she waves to him before they split up. As Grace moved on over the lane towards her home she noticed there were a few cars and decided for fun to speed up. “Wow, this is going easier then I thought.” As she came past a concrete wall, which separated the lane from the rest of the world, she had not noticed a police officer on a Duel Runner standing stand-by in case someone would violate the speeding limit. As she did go over the speeding limit, about 10 kilometer per hour where 80 was allowed outside Turbo Duels, the police officer sped after her, using the sirens. “Pull over,” the officer signalled and ordered as Grace had no choise but to pull over. She was already reaching in her pocket for her idea, as the officer stepped from his own Duel Runner. He walked down to Grace, having both a gun and a badge. “Please step off your Duel Runner, madam.” Grace stepped off her duel runner and took off the helmet as the eyes of the officer widened, when the brown hair was waving in the wind. The officer stepped to her and takes off his helmet as well. “Grace?” “Laurence?” Grace was astonished. Laurence was a good friend of her from a long time ago. She had not seen him for over 10 years. He graduated at the age of 18 while she was still 10. “What are you doing here?” “Doing my job,” Laurence the officer explained to Grace and smiled. “You do realize of course I have to give you a speeding ticket?” “Yeah well, actually I was hoping you would let me off the hook for this time, since it is my second day of driving a Duel Runner legally,” Grace explained to her old friend and Laurence looked around, smiling. “But I understand if you cannot do that.” “No,” Laurence took a deep breath. “This time I’ll let you off the hook indeed. I’ll ride you to the end of this lane.” Grace smiled gracefully and stepped back on her duel runner and put her helmet back on. “So when did you decide to take the tests?” “Not too long ago. A good friend of mine is actually the inspiration for the fact that I am taking the tests, you may have heard of him, Blake Connoly,” Grace started her engine again and Laurence followed her down the road. “Since then I have decided to do it.” “Still running the Fortune Ladies old Jason gave you?” “Yeah, in fact I do. How do you know I run them?” “Let`s say me and Jason did keep in touch all these years,” Laurence explained and he looked around as his radio beeped. “Oh great, I am afraid I have to cut our meeting and ride short as I have to get going. Rain check?” “Sure,” Grace smiled as she drove on and Laurence turned his police duel runner around and rides the other way. “Can I call you when I want a talking partner?” “Always,” Laurence smiled as somewhat later he picked up the radio. “This is Unit 439183, come in.” “''We have an intruder in the park. They are reaching the silver orb. All available units must report into the park,” the female voice sounded through the radio. “I am on my way,” Laurence answered and sped off into the distance. ------------------------------- In the park, indeed, there were many police officers as the shining silver orb was still emitting light into the surrounding areas. Below the silver orb there now was a man standing, with two arms into the air, reaching out to the orb. He was wearing a black cloak, with dark blue accents. He had titanium black sunglasses on. “Whoever you are, step away from the silver orb, or we will shoot!” the commanding officer ordered, speaking through the megaphone he held in his hand. The commanding officer had brown hair and he held a gun in his other hand. “Tid si nee gnillipsrev nav wu djit,” the man spoke ominously as the commanding officer looked at his fellow officers. “Sla eilluj tein gew naag, laz ki eilluj nennabrev.” “What the hell is that guy talking about?” the commanding officer wondered. “Njim kraaw laz teoz njiz. Ed thcark nav diehgidnieno laz revo ed dlerew nesreeh,” the man continued and he simply kept standing there. “Un, ag! Ki teom tid neod. Tid si njim leod.” “Fire when he moves,” the commanding officer whispered to the other officers. “I want him dead or alive, but if he knows what that orb is or does, I want him alive.” At that moment Laurence arrived as well at the scene. The man however did not react as his hands were still in the air. “Sir,” Laurence reported himself to the commanding officer. “Our language scanners seem to have found no trace of any real language existing today.” The commanding officer looked at him. “That is impossible,” he pointed to the man and ordered to the others. “Fire at his leg, I want him alive.” The officers loaded their guns and one of them shot a bullet at the leg of the man. However the bullet went right through the man`s leg. “What the heck?” “Now that is impossible,” Laurence pointed out. “You, you. Go around him. See whether you can see if it is some kind of hologram, projected by a generator.” He pointed to two officers, who saluted and followed his orders, walking in a big round around the man. “Tad dah ej tein neteom neod. Un si neeg neduoh naa,” the man growled as he pulled of his sunglasses and glowing red eyes appeared from behind them. “Etoorg Dog nav ed thcul, rooh njim peor.” A thundering flash of light struck the ground, creating an uneven plateau, with many officers falling as the silver orb kept floating in the air. A silver wall of fire sprung out of the uneven ground as officers ran for their lives. “Get out of the park!” Laurence shouted as he and the commanding officer were still looking at the man. “Ben, we have to get out of here!” “I am not scared of that guy. Get going, I’ll try to catch him,” the commanding officer that reacted on the name Ben told Laurence. “Get out of here.” Ben pulled the gun from his holster as he jumped aside when the wall of silver fire was about to hit him. He ran up a ledge and pointed the gun at the man while running. He fired a couple of rounds, but none of them seemed to harm the man. “What are you, damned?” “Ed keolv nav diehgidnieno eid po ezed dlerew tsur, si eneged eid nekorbeg drow,” the man continued to speak out loud, his eyes fixed on Ben, the commanding officer. “Jij tnuk jim tein neppots, jij tneb neella raam nee noip ni teh leps.” As he suddenly widened his eyes, the silver orb released a huge wave of light spreading around the park. Ben locked on the man as he was standing in the white covered park, barely able to distinguish any of the features around him. All he did see was the man with the orb, that had turned golden instead of silver now. “Njiz maan si Ne’us. Duohtno tad,” the man chanted as he widened his arms and from him, a wave of light struck Ben, flinging him back into the endless space behind him. ------------------------- “My god, what just happened?!” Laurence asked around as he was thrown on the ground by the certain power outburst coming from within the white mist that appeared as they evacuated the area. They had found five bodies of officers, with weird burn marks. As the mist slowly disappeared, the man had disappeared. “Where is Ben?” “Sir!” a fellow officer alerted him. Laurence turned around and saw the officer being bend over the body of a certain someone. As Laurence approached the body and the fellow officer, he finds out the body is Ben`s. “Great,” Laurence sat down next to the body as he looked over it. “Why did you have to get in there and get that man yourself?” “Sir, we have to examine him,” a fellow officer told Laurence. “Since you are the ranking officer now, what are your orders?” Laurence stood up, slowly realizing that with Ben gone, he would be the one in charge of the police force in this district. “Get a coroner down here along with some medical transportation. I want a full medical examination of him. I want to know what happened.” Laurence stood back up and picked a cell phone from his pocket. The fellow officer was still looking at the body of Ben. “What is wrong?” “He was my mentor,” the fellow officer tells Laurence and Laurence suddenly realized who the fellow officer was. He was Julian Walker, an officer that had been with the police force for 2 years now. “But yes, sir. I will do so.” Laurence dialed a number on his cell phone and waited as the phone went over. A female voice sounded at the other side of the line. “Lieutenant Nemerson`s office.” “This is Laurence Bishop for lieutenant Nemerson. Make it a priority he calls me back,” Laurence ordered to the female voice who was at the other side of the line. “I am afraid the Aurora Remnant has gone too far now.” ---------------------------------- The five men with the grey robes were sitting in the circular room again on cushions. One of the men had his hood off, revealing his yellow hair with orange extents again. He had his eyes opened as three cubes were floating and bouncing off and on each other in the air. “There was an unexpected visitor,” one of the grey robed men suddenly spoke. “He had utilized the power of the Silent Core to wreck havoc in the park. We should not have allowed it to happen.” “He spoke of Ne’us,” another man in the grey robes continued. “Ne’us, the one that once has been searching for lowering the veil between life and death. Allow the death to come into the world of the living.” “Is that good?” the yellow haired man asked his companions. “Ne’us has been dead for hundreds of years already. His seal and knowledge have long been buried.” “He spoke the ancient language of the Silver Order, the community of the Star Guardians, true to the Crimson Dragon, that have defected from their believes,” the man who spoke of the unexpected visitor and the Silent Core. “The Silver Order is extinct, the last line of the Silver Order has died out, some of them coming into the wretched Yliaster.” “How do we proceed?” “We let the things go as they go. We cannot do anything until the Silent Core reacts,” the man continued and he nodded towards the door where a handle was. It turned downwards, opening the screens around them, revealing the sunny sky outside and the skyline of Chicago. “We have decided to be here, out of all places, instead of Neo Domino City. Yliaster rules Neo Domino City.” “Is Ne’us and his artifacts a way for Yliaster to complete the circuit and find infinite power?” the yellow haired man asked the man. “I do not know,” the man replied as he stood up and walked to the windows. He looked at the place of where the silver orb, the Silent Core, was hovering in the park and he smiled. “But we do not require Ne’us to do what we need to do.” ------------------------------- “You are late.” Justin entered the test arena of the examinations with his Duel Runner. He looked rather fit to duel and he was riding on his duel runner. He slowly approached Lance and the two examination controllers. “I know, dude,” Justin tells Lance. “Who cares? I will pass this test anyway.” “This is a serious test, mister,” one of the examiners tells Justin and Justin looked at the examiner. It was a woman, black long hair was at her back. “Your personal skills with other people could improve.” “I don’t care.” “You should care.” “I don’t,” Justin repeated and he placed his deck in the deck slot of his dueldisk, which was attached to his duel runner of course. “Now I am here to take the test to get in the official tournaments. Are we going to start or not?” As he was looking at the examiners and Lance, Blake and Grace entered the arena as well, sitting in the stands. Blake was rather interested in how Justin would do again Lance`s deck, which he knew what it was. “What kind of deck does Lance run anyway?” Grace asked Blake. “What would be the fun of telling you that?” Blake joked. “Yes,” the female examiner answered to Justin as she picked a notebook from her pocket. “Yes, we are going to start this examination. You are to duel Lance, who will be your opponent during this duel.” “I hoped we would duel,” Justin offered his hand to Lance and Lance reached out to shake it, but Justin at the last moment pulled it back. “But we are no friends, and never will be, so I don’t care to shake hands.” “You should really drop that attitude, boy,” the male examiner, the other examiner available, tells Justin. “Arrogance blinds you and will get you nowhere in this life.” “I don’t care,” Justin simply answered and he started his duel runner as Lance did as well. “Let us begin.” They both ride up to the starting line as Lance glared at Justin, before activating Speed World 2, before Justin did. The examiners both stepped into hover-platforms that they would use to follow the duelists from the air. They were cubic like machines, with a seat in it and a laptop. “Let us begin.” They had drawn their first five cards and inserted them in the cardholder. “Duel!” Justin – 4000 0 Lance – 4000 0 “Who goes around the first turn, will go first!” the examiners announced. As Justin pulled up, Lance initially backed out to allow him first, but then gassed up from the back and rides past him. However Justin seemed more determined and in the short curve, he gets past Lance first. “My turn!” Justin picks a new card from his deck. “I summon Quart Knight – 3 (300/300) to the field. As you know it gains 5 Time-Counters when summoned to the field.” The tiny and clock-wearing knight appeared on his side of the field. “Now I remove 1 Time-Counter and increase its attack power by 200 (ATK: 300 -> 500). Next I end my turn by placing these two cards face down.” ‘''Hmm, a rather weak monster but two face down cards. It could be a trap, but that means he might be expecting me to think that,’ Lance pondered as he draws a new card and his Speed-Counters raise to 1. “I activate Speed Spell – Healing Draw. By lowering my Speed Counters to 0, I can either draw 2 cards and discard 1 or gain 1000 lifepoints.” ‘''Hmmmm, a rather improved version of Speed Spell – Angel Baton. Wonder what kind of deck he runs,’ Justin sat back on his duel runner comfortable. ‘''No matter, I have decided to win here.’ “I choose to draw 2 cards and discard 1,” he flashed the card he had drawn, Armed Dragon LV5 (2400/1700) and threw it into the graveyard slot. “Now that is in place I summon The Creator Incarnate (1600/1500) to the field.” A rather bulky warrior appeared on the field, having golden armor and a single blade. Lance – 4000 1 -> 0 “The Creator Incarnate?! Are you planning on summoning…………….?” “Yes,” Lance pulled of the card he had just placed on his dueldisk and placed a new card on it. “Now I summon The Creator (2300/3000).” A great red ogre appeared on the field, with glowing eyes. “I activate Ticking Clock, placing 12 Time-Counters on it. You know what it further does,” Justin turned around a corner again before Lance did. “Now show me what this Creator based strategy can do.” “Now by discarding 1 card from my hand,” Lance put it in the graveyard, revealing it was another monster. “I can bring back Armed Dragon LV5 (2400/1700) to the field.” The armored dragon appeared on his side of the field. “Now I end my turn.” “So you run a basic Dragon deck with a Creator incorporated. Interesting, but not interesting enough,” Justin pulls a new card from his deck as his Speed-Counters raise to 2. The Ticking Clock lost 1 Time-Counter, resulting in having 11 left. “Now I remove another Time-Counter from Quart Knight – 3 (ATK: 500 -> 700), bringing it another step closer to its purpose. Now I summon another Quart Knight – 3 (300/300).” “Great another one,” Lance sighed and he hoped Justin would show some originality now, but it was not the case. “Another power-up?” “Yup,” Justin nodded and a counter vanished from the second Quart Knight – 3`s (ATK: 300 -> 500). And now I activated the speed spell, Speed Spell – Half Round, which allows me to attack directly with all monsters with less then 1000 attack points, but forfeit the next Battle Phase!” Both Quart Knight`s attacked directly. Lance – 2800 1 “Aw, that hurts,” Justin taunts and made it look like he was feeling sorry for Lance. “You should know that I do this daily. I love to Turbo Duel. I set these two cards face down and end my turn.” “And I love to kick your butt,” Lance grumbled. He draws a new card and smirked. “Now I ditch this card from my hand to activate the Creator`s effect again and Special Summon Darkblaze Dragon (1200/1000) from my graveyard to the field. When special summoned from the graveyard I can double its attack and defense power (ATK: 1200 -> 2400 / DEF: 1000 -> 2000)” As the third dragon appeared next to him, he looked over to Justin. “Now the game really begins. Let`s see whether your deck can withstand my monsters.” “Activate face down card, Time Travel!” Justin kicked in with his face down card. “When activated during the Battle Phase, I can immediately end it and deal 500 lifepoints of damage to you. As a bonus for you, you can draw 1 card.” Lance – 2300 2 “Now I set this card face down,” Lance shakes his head. ‘''I at least have to get another turn in other to complete a combo. I have the right card in my hand. I just have to draw 1 more card.’ He looks at his hand as he turns around a corner. ‘''For now since he cancelled my Battle Phase, I cannot do anything else.’ He looked at Justin who smirked and nodded. “I end my turn.” “Good my move,” Justin shoves off a new card from his deck. “Now I remove 1 Time-Counter from both my Quart Knight`s. As they lower my Ticking Clock is ticking closer to your doom, but you knew that. Next move!” “What?!” “I tribute my Quart Knight – 3 with the lowest attack score to activate one of my face down cards, Cursed Clock! This card requires me to tribute one monster on my side of the field, but I can remove 5 Time-Counters from any card on the field. I remove 5 from my Ticking Clock,” Justin smirked as he was one step closer to the unleashing of 2000 lifepoints of damage to Lance. ‘''I have to stop that card. I can lose majorly if he is able to destroy go down to 0 and then my chances of winning have become well zero.’ Lance was the first to get through the next curve as Justin was not far behind. ‘''Who knows what he has in store for me and who knows what kind of powers his deck hold besides those Quart Knight`s and Midnight Sorcerer?’ “And now I summon Midnight Clock Summoner (1000/1500) in defense mode.” A witch with a black and yellow clock appeared in crouching position in front of Justin. “Now I pay 500 lifepoints and tribute my Quart Knight – 3 to Special Summon Quart Knight – 6 to the field.” The bigger swordsman with a bigger clock and sword appeared on his side of the field (600/600). Justin – 3500 4 ‘''What is the use of his Midnight Clock Summoner and why hasn’t he used any of his last face down cards?’ “Now I remove 1 Time-Counter from Quart Knight – 6 (ATK: 600 -> 900),” Justin smiled as the clock went one turn further. “Now trap card activate! Dimension Attack! Now all monsters with less then 1000 attack points can attack directly!” Quart Knight and Midnight Clock Summoner attacked Lance directly. Lance – 400 3 ‘''I expect him to do anything now, but I am ready for whatever Lance will throw onto me. After all I am destined to win this.’ Justin frowned his eyebrows as he turned around a corner and Lance quickly followed him. “It seems to me as you don’t have much left to duel with. You might as well give me the allowance already.” “You have to defeat me first.” “Very well then. I end my turn.” Justin looked up as he got hit by thunder. “Secondary effect of my Dimension Attack allows me to choose, either remove the monsters that attack directly from play or get dealt 1000 lifepoints of damage per monster that attacked directly.” Justin – 1500 4 “This battle looks like is being won by Justin,” Blake sighed and he watched the duel carefully. “I mean he still has 3500 lifepoints left and Lance is already down to 400. He has to step up his game in order to defeat Justin.” “Don’t worry, if we know Lance, we know he will not give up until his lifepoints drop to 0,” Kaito replied and he was sitting one row higher then Blake and Grace. “I have seen the duel between Grace and Justin as well, if he manages to pull out that Synchro again, he’ll win.” “And that is what we do not want.” “My turn!” Lance flipped a card from his deck and smiled as his face down card flipped up. “Unleashed Ritual! This card allows me to substitute it for any Ritual Spell Card. I use it and give up Armed Dragon LV5 to Ritual Summon Paladin of the Dark Dragon (1900/1200) to the field.” A warrior on a miniature Red Eyes Black Dragon appeared on the field. “A Paladin?” Justin sighed and pointed to his Quart Knight – 6. “I remove 1 Time-Counter from that card in order to increase his attack power by 300 (ATK: 900 -> 1200).” “Yes, and now I tribute it to Special Summon Red-Eyes Black Dragon (2400/2000) to the field!” Lance held his hand up as the famous and infamous dragon appeared, once used by the legendary number 3 of the world Joey Wheeler. “Red-Eyes Black Dragon, incinerate his Quart Knight – 6!” “Now I can Special Summon Quart Knight – 9 (900/900) to the field!” Justin seemed to have fun, however his lifepoints did take a drop. Justin – 300 5 “The Creator! Slay his Quart Knight – 9!” Lance ordered as the red mammoth attacked the defense positioned Quart Knight. As soon as Lance breathed, the third stage of the Quart Knight took the stage, Quart Knight – 12. “As you may have guessed, my Quart Knight – 12 takes the place now,” Justin smirked as he looked at the somewhat bigger knight now on the field. “Like his mates, he gains 5 Time-Counters. I remove 1 to increase his attack power by 500!” ‘''And his last Quart Knight has appeared. I wish I knew more about his deck. He sure must have a comeback strategy if he expects to come back from 300 lifepoints, while I am only 100 lifepoints higher. Ah, we will see.’ “So what are you planning next?” “I end my turn,” Lance dropped back on his Duel Runner as they were approaching the finish. ‘''To bad we don’t play with the one round limitation.’ “To bad for you, we don’t play with your socalled one round limitation,” Justin directly replies, while drawing a new card. “I remove 1 Time-Counter from my Quart Knight – 12 (ATK: 1700 -> 2200). Well, to bad for your supreme dragon strategy, Lance, but I think I am going to end things here!” “What?!” “Reveal Trap Card,” Justin kicks in the card he had on the field since the beginning of the turn. A big golden cannon appeared at his side. It had 17 lightning bulbs on it. “Time Transcending Cannon. This card has been accumulating counters since the beginning of the moment I placed it on the field. It gathered 17 Time-Counters since the beginning and due to Time Transcending Cannon, I can deal 100 lifepoints of damage per Time-Counter to you!” “What?! You mean, you don’t require to defeat me with your monsters on power!” “Indeed,” Justin nodded as the cannon fired and hit Lance`s duel runner from the side, showing the DEFEAT sign on his display. Lance – 0 5 Lance stopped at the side lines as the examiners and Justin pulled up next to him. Justin smiled broadly as Blake and Grace came walking up to them as well. Lance pulled off his helmet as he gracefully stepped away from his duel runner and smirked. “Well, well. It was pretty the inconvenient way to win a duel, but you were waiting for it. No Synchro, as I would have expected, but you did win fair and square. One thing though, how did you know about the one round limitation rule we sometimes apply? No-one ever told you,” Lance questioned Justin and Justin smiled. “I just had a hunch. Now excuse me, I have to get my hands on my ticket to the Pro Circuit,” Justin walked to the examiners leaving Lance, Blake and Grace behind. Lance kept watching Justin, who got the papers from the examiners, being congratulated by them. “I wonder if he ever played before professionally,” Lance sighed and he watched suspiciously as Justin signed the papers. “There is something fishy about that guy. I don’t know what but something is not right about him.” “Don’t be so paranoid,” Grace tells Lance. “You have done a good job. Your strategy was just perfectly countered by Justin. He beated you because he cancelled out your attacks. If he did not have his Quart Knights in his deck to provide backup you would have defeaten him in the previous turn.” “Correct,” Blake continued. “Don’t feel down. We need good duelists like you.” “Yeah well, sorry I could not stop him Grace,” Lance smiled to the girl and the girl smiled back. “Ah, you’ll get into the Pro Circuit during the next test round, I am sure of that.” “Thanks Lance. Now let’s go and grab something to eat,” Grace smiled as they three walked away, being eyed by both Justin with the examiners and Kaito from the stands. ------------------------------- “You have succeeded then?” The yellow haired man entered the circular room where the other four people were sitting around the rectangular table. The man nodded and he placed his dueldisk and dueling deck at the table. “Yes, I have taken the chance to blend into the society, providing us with more searching grounds and ways to find the Temple Gate,” the yellow haired man answered to the others. “Is the man who spoke of Ne’us going to be a problem to us?” “Not that we know,” the man, whose dark red hair came from under his hood, spoke as he stood up and walked to the yellow haired man. “You have done a good job sofar. Now let the others do theirs before we move on.” “Yes sir,” the yellow haired man bowed as the dark red haired man put his hand on the shoulder. “I will return to the stadium then.” “Good,” the dark red haired man continued. “Blend in more and then destroy them. No opposition has to be there when we move in.” The yellow haired man bowed and turned around, picking up his dueldisk and dueling deck, before leaving the room again, leaving his companions. He walked out into an empty hallway. The hallway had many boxes, was some kind of storage facility as it looked like. However as the man continued to walk on, he stepped onto some kind of balcony. As he looked over the edge, it was shown he was in the Aurora Stadium. As the man picked a piece of paper from his pocket, his hair started changing and his clothes morphed too. His hair became darker and turned brown. The robes disappeared and morphed into some kind of rider suit, a dark blue one as the formerly yellow haired man turned around, holding the papers of the examiners. “Now, let us find out where Grace and Lance are,” Justin spoke, overlooking the stadium. To be continued………. RANDOM INFINITY HUNTER TRIVIA: No, the language that you probably won’t understand, is not made up. However, I think only a few people, if they figure it out, will understand what is standing there, unless you speak the same language as I do. I was in doubt whether I should postpone the last scene until Turn 5, but I realized it was better to do it now. Maybe not too much dueling today, but enough other things to deal with. Turn 5 will be more action-packed however. Anyway, I’ll see you all for Turn 5, or so I hope……..